


No more, Keith

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dogs humping things, Dogs peeing on things, F/M, Future Fic, Kosmo just wants a hug, Kosmo you're not a puppy anymore, Pets, Pidge is older guys, Space wolves get lonely, pets being brats, wolves are not cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Keith's significant other has had enough.





	No more, Keith

"I can't do this anymore, Keith. That wolf is not allowed to sleep in our bed anymore!" said Pidge, Keith's 21-year-old girlfriend of six months. Keith looked offended and scandalized and all around very very sad.

"How can you say that?! Puppers is a member of this family, too!" he said, even though Kosmo wasn't a puppy and hadn't been since their time on the Space Whale. He was a full grown goddamn wolf who took up half the bed and drooled everywhere and Pidge had once caught him humping a pillow. "Besides, even if we kick him out he can just teleport back in and hump everything he wants."

"Oh yeah. Well, then get him neutered. He got another dog pregnant and we're running out of homes for the puppies" said Pidge. Keith agreed, but Kosmo was mad as fuck about the new rules so later that day he fucked all the pillows on the bed and the couch and peed on the rug. And ate all the leftover meatloaf. But since he's a dog and not a fucking cat he forgave Keith and Pidge when they gave him hugs and his own room with all the pillows he could fuck.

The lesson is, dogs are not cats.


End file.
